Beverly
Part of the KMB Trimurti, Beverly is one of the most complex entities that I have interacted with. There have been many incarnations of the overall Beverly entity, each with their own distinct personality (though there are some common traits). The similarity in names between incarnations (some of which have the exact same name despite huge differences) has caused quite a lot of confusion. Due to the way The System swaps names, Beverly and Katrina are very frequently swapped and often run the same scenarios. Incarnations Beverly : In her non-incarnate form Beverly represents primordial creativity, creation, and imagination. Her background story is currently (November 2013) much more occluded than those or Katrina and Michael. : In the fall of 2014 Beverly was sometimes represented as looking similar to Leven Rambin in a Glamour photo from ~2012 Beverly of Orange Dot : At some point, Michael and Beverly attempted to sidestep the combined efforts of the KMB Trimurti to implement the ideal universe. This resulted in Orange Dot which they both emerged from horrified with what they had created. It was promptly merged into Circle Dot Square Plus Approximately Equals Orange Maybe and Katrina promised to help them resolve whatever negative effects it created. Beverly Scarborough : This Beverly is married to Michael Scarborough, lives during the 1930's, works as a reporter and, with her husband Michael, a drug counselor, and is a Scientologist though she is not as avid about it as he is. : During the fall of 2014 she was often represented as looking similar to Dania Ramirez in a Glamour Magazine photo from ~2012 Beverly (in the Army) : This is a human male incarnation of Beverly who serves in the Army. I interacted with him on several occasions in the summer of 2011 and once in the spring of 2012 when he took my side in several discussions. Beverly Scarn : This is the name of more than one incarnation. In one she is a human and the wife of Michael Scarn who accidentally kills Michael Scarv's son while attempting to kill Katrina. After this, Michael Scarn returned home distrought and confused and killed Beverly and himself. He was reincarnated as a robot who would teach Katrina. Beverly reincarnated as a human who became addicted to methamphetamine. Beverly (meth addict) : In this incarnation Beverly is a human female in her early 20's who cooked her own meth and was highly addicted. This Beverly believed that we live in a giant computer program. She commits suicide in her bathtub. Beverly (the student) : In this incarnation, Beverly is a student, a Scientologist, and a sorority member. She is rather no-nonsense. I only had very limited communications with her in the summer of 2011. It is this Beverly coming home that leads to the anomaly timeline. Katrina caught a glimpse of her in the spring of 2013 and considered perspective shifting into that reality but ultimately decided against it. Beverly Robot : Technically this is an incarnation of Katrina rather than Beverly. It's the name often given to Katrina when she has what is best termed a semi-biological or clearly non-biological body. Beveled Edges : This is actually a name given to the Katrina + Catherine + Beverly + The System entity, though its also sometimes applied to just Katrina + Catherine. Sometimes Katrina says it more like "Beveled-lee" to make it more name like. Every single edge of this entity has an angled bevel and each of those angles has an angled bevel making it appear as an infinitely complex crystalline structure. : It was through this entity and the interplay that Katrina + Catherine provided that Catherine was able to take over some of Katrina's responsibilities regarding moving entities between existence and nonexistence. This entity has also been called an "atomic weapon" as it has the capability to literally destroy and create both existence and nonexistence themselves though its not something that exists as casually as the entities which comprise it. : "Don't look at the Beveled Edges" has been a common phrase for quite some time in collective memory of The System. Assuming this entity is what is referenced its not surprising. Beverly (spindle) : There is something that looks kind of like a long spindly alien(?) creature that goes by this name as well and appears to be one of the common voices in The Communication System. She apparently came to visit Katrina in 2014 though I'm not really sure what happened there. (update: on the next visit several months later she 'merged' (but is in a symbiotic relationship) with Katrina by grabbing onto her brain stem and it was AMAZING) Amma In mid-Fall of 2013 Katrina saw the movie Darshan: The Embrace(http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0464800/) and immediately recognized the spirit of Beverly shining through her. It was so overwhelming that it caused Katrina to cry saying "she is so beautiful! I can't believe how beautiful she is!"